Valiente chica nueva
by mk-asamiyafan
Summary: Athena invita a Kula y a sus amigas al parque de diversiones de Kioto apesar de la confeción y el estado de Kula.
1. soy la nueva

Konichi wa a todos Mk: Quiero decirles esta es mi primera historia y que estoy muy contento Athena: siii, y yo voy a ser la protagonista!!! Mk: y como lo sabes? Athena: por que tu me lo dijiste Mk: a si, que tonto n_n' Kula: yo también seré protagonista. Hinako: y yo! Malin: y yooo!!! Mk: bueno creo que esto es un gran reparto Athena: y así debe ser Hinako: por que? Athena: por que yo lo digo! Hinako: a si Athena: sip n_n Hinako: entonces yo digo que te calles _ Athena: y yo digo que no o_ó Malin: chicas, por favor no peleen, somos amigas n_~ Hinako y Athena: tu no te metas! Mk: bueno creo que seria mejor empezar n_n Kula: si, antes de que se maten. Ahí va el fic  
  
Personajes principales: Athena, Kula, Hinako, Malin Personajes comunes: kyo_iori_k'_muchiko_leona_yuki_mary_mai_yuri_kaoru_shingo_yun_kensou. "": pensamientos (): mis aclaraciones **: acciones  
  
Valiente chica nueva  
  
Primer capítulo:  
  
Soy la nueva  
  
Sabado 9 de marzo Tokio 6:30 am Casa de Athena ¿?: buuaaahhmm *boztezo* por que yuki no habrá venido a despertarme. ¿?: me prgunto si Kensou ya se desperto kensou: Athenaaaa, el desayuno esta listo!!! Athena: siiiiiiii!!!!!! Ahí vooooy!!!!!! Ya en la cocina  
  
Atheena: uy que desayunaremos? Kensou: llegaras tarde. Athena: es que yuki no vino a buscarme Kensou: pon un despertado Athena: es que no tengo n_n' Kensou: es que los rompiste -_- Athena: u_u  
  
*Toc-toc-toc* (llaman a la puerta)  
  
Athena: quien es? ¿?: soy yo Athena: ah, Hinako! Hinako: hola!!! Athena: que haces aquí? Hinako: duh! Vengo a buscarte porque yuki se fue Athena: se fue!? A donde!? Hinako: al otro mundo TOT Athena: queeeeeee????? Hinako: jujujujuju, solo bromeo Athena: entonces a donde fue? Hinako te lo diré en el camino porque se nos hace tarde! Athena: pero no desayune! Hinako: no importa! 7:30 am Athena e Hinako iban camino a la escuela  
  
Athena: como es que te levantaste tan temprano si siempre llegas tarde Hinako: mi secreto Athena: bueno ya dime, si? Hinako: decirte que? Athena: lo de yuki! Hinako: a si!, bueno... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ casa de Hinako 5:23 am *ring* (es el telefono) Hinako: *contesta el teléfono* hola *dormida*(o sea cansada) ¿?: hola, Hinako? Hinako: si, quien habla? *aun dormida*(pobre Hinako T_T) ¿?: soy yo, yuki! *tu-tu-tu-tu* (colgó) Yuki: hola?, HOLA? Ahhhh!! Que perezosa es!!! *Vuelve a llamar* Hinako: hola *dormida* Yuki: Hinako, por que... Hinako: no molestes, Yuki *Tu-tu-tu-tu* Yuki: ¿? *Molesta* demoniooos!!! *Vuelve a llamar* Hinako: genial, Yuki, ya me hiciste perder el sueño! Yuki: te lo mereces por perezosa Hinako: callate o corto Yuki esta, bien, esta bien!!! No cortes! Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante Hinako: por que no llamaste a Athena? Yuki: porque se me borro su numero de mi celular y nunca pude merorisarmelo Hinako: te lo daré y ya no me molestes Yuki: no espera es que no me queda batería para hacer otra llamada Hinako: bueno estonces apresurate Yuki: estoy en EUA y tengo que decirte que viajé porque a mi padre lo enviaron a asistir a una junta de abogados en Washington d.c. debido a un caso muy delicado, tubimos que salir urgente y me fui con el porque me lo pidio Hinako: bueno Yuki: tienes que ir a buscar a Athena Hinako: esta bien Yuki: no te olvides Hinako: no lo haré Yuki: adios Hinako: adios ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fin del flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hinako: ...y eso fue lo que pasó Athena: ah!, bueno. Aún debemos ir a buscar a Malin Hinako: si, pero rápido! Casa de Malin 8:17 am *ding-dong* Malin: si chicas, ahí voy Athena: vamos Malin o llegaremos tarde  
  
Hinako le cuenta sobre lo que paso con Yuki Malin: jujujujuju! Así que te levantaste temprano eh!? Hoy va a llover Hinako: que dices!? Malin: lo que escuchaste Hinako: aaaayyyy!!! Que malvada! Athena bueno chicas, ya llegamos! Escuela 8: 25 am Salón de Athena  
  
Profesor: Llegan tarde chicas Malin: pero solo fueron 10 minutos Profesor: Tendran su respectivo castigo Hinako: no otra vez *Riiiiiing* pasillo de la escuela 9:50 am Athena,,Hinako y Malin estaban cargando los baldes de agua cuando de repente Malin escucha murmurar a dos chicas sobre que opinaban de la chica nueva  
  
Malin: hey! Chicas, una nueva alumna se cambio a esta escuela Athena: * emocionada* en serio? De que año? Malin: creo que de 2° ¿?: pues aqui estoy! Athena, Hinako y Malin: nh? ¿?: soy la nueva, me llamo kula Diamond  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Mk: Y ahí esta el fic! Kula: lo mejor a lo último Athena: nh? Si yo fui la primera en aparecer! Hinako: y yo fui la primera en despertarme n_n Yuki: no, fui yo n_n Malin: no estabas en EUA? Yuki: volví Malin: si, claro! *sarcástica* Mk: bueno, esta bien, ya basta Hinako: bueno, pero... dejen reviews! Athena: si, así sabremos si les gustó o no Kula: tambien para saber si quieren que la historia continue y yo me lusca como la estrella que soy Mk: gracias por leer! Athena: hai! Kula: sayonara 


	2. fría y sola

Valiente chica nueva  
  
Capítulo n°2  
  
Fría y sola  
  
Kula: soy la nueva, me llamo Kula Diamond  
  
Athena: bienvenida a Golden Apple(no se me ocurrió otro nombre T_T), mi nombre es Athena Asamiya  
  
Kula: gracias por la bienvenida y no es por ser grosera, pero se ven muy estúpidas con esos baldes(cubetas o como le digan es tu país) en la mano  
  
Hinako: que dices niñita?!  
  
Kula: lo que escuchaste  
  
Hinako: diablos! Odio cuando me contestan así!  
  
Kula: jaja, entonces cállate  
  
Hinako: oye, no habrás querido ser grosera pero lo fuiste  
  
Kula: tu eres la tonta que te ofendiste  
  
Malin: oigan, chicas no peleen. Hinako tu no eres así!  
  
Hinako: es que esta chica me molesta  
  
Kula: pues entonces no fue mi intensión molestarte  
  
Hinako: jmf!  
  
Athena: eres de 2° verdad?  
  
Kula: si, por que preguntas?  
  
Athena: para empezar, pareces más grande y porque escuchamos a dos alumnas de 2° hablando de ti y quise aclarar mis dudas  
  
Kula: nh?  
  
Athena: bueno quería preguntarte algo?  
  
Kula: que?  
  
Athena: quisieras ser nuestra amiga?  
  
Hinako y Malin: nh??  
  
Kula: como?  
  
Athena: es que eres un poco fría y reservada y me dio la impresión que detrás de esa mascara de hielo hay una muy buena chica pero solitaria y por eso quiero que nos conozcamos mejor  
  
Kula: disculpa pero tus amigas no dieron una buena "primera impresión" y creo yo que el estar mucho tiempo con ellas me atrofiaría el cerebro y la verdad es que estoy bien como estoy además tengo una amiga y con eso me basta y sobra  
  
Las palabra de Kula sonaron frías pero sinceras y esto hizo enfadar a Hinako  
  
Hinako: déjala Athena, se nota que ella es y será una princesa de hielo para toda su patética e insignificante vida y cuando esta acabe morirá sola y sin nadie que la quiera todo por que su mediocre orgullo no la deja tener amistades además (dirigiendose ahora a Kula) veo, según vos, que tienes una amiga pero... donde esta? Apuesto a que es una amiga imaginaria porque debido a su frialdad toda persona de carne y hueso que se interese en ella, se daría cuenta de lo que es y se alejaría para siempre para no volver a "congelarse" de las ofensas que provoca esta niñita  
  
Athena: HINAKO!  
  
Athena estaba furiosa por la reacción de su amiga, nunca la vio actuando así y jamas se imagino que podría lastimar tanto a una persona, por otro lado, veíamos a una Kula muriéndose de risa por lo que había dicho Hinako  
  
Kula: crees que con eso podrás ofenderme, por dios solo es un desperdicio de saliva al querer que yo caiga ante tus "ofensas" si así lo quieres llamar  
  
Kula tomo aire y continuó  
  
Kula: estaría encantada de ser tu amiga Athena Asamiya siempre y cuando esta "rubiesita" se comporte conmigo  
  
Athena: esta bien, te veo en el almuerzo  
  
Kula: como sea  
  
Hinako: que niña mal educada  
  
Malin: Hinako, jamas te vi actuar así frente a una persona  
  
Hinako: ...  
  
Cafetería 12: 00 pm  
  
Athena: ven Kula!! Por aquí!  
  
Hinako: ven Malin, vamos a sentarnos a otra parte  
  
Malin: pero...  
  
Hinako: VEN!  
  
Malin: esta bien  
  
Athena siga con la mirada a Hinako y Malin que se dirigían a una mesa muuuuy lejos de donde se encontraba ella  
  
Kula: que inmadura  
  
Athena: nh?  
  
Kula: no puedo creer que te halla dejado sola solo porque le caigo mal  
  
Athena: no, créeme que a Hinako no le caes mal  
  
Kula: jmf!  
  
Athena: oye!  
  
Kula: si?  
  
Athena: por que te comportas así?  
  
Kula: "así" cómo?  
  
Athena: tan... como si sonaras siempre molesta  
  
Kula: yo no estoy molesta  
  
Athena: pero así parece  
  
Kula: así soy  
  
Athena: nh?  
  
Kula: si te preguntas si estoy molesta contigo o con alguna de tus amigas, no! Es la respuesta  
  
Athena: te caigo bien?  
  
Kula: *O_O* disculpa  
  
Athena: jujujujuju es que... *seria* parece que no tuvieras sentimientos por la forma en que te expresas y... por alguna razón siento que no es así ~pausa~ no te sientes sola  
  
Kula: por que he de sentirme sola?  
  
Athena: porque... no has sentido que en tu corazón hay un gran vacío que no sabes como llenarlo porque has perdido algo que en realidad significaba mucho para ti?  
  
Kula soltó un pequeño suspiro de tristeza que Athena pudo percibir  
  
Kula: la razón por la que me comporto así es.... porque querer es para los débiles!  
  
Athena estaba realmente impresionada por haber escuchado esas palabras, jamas se imagino que alguien no podía querer  
  
Athena: que te hace pensar eso?  
  
Kula: nh?  
  
Athena: tu debes querer a alguien- a Athena se le dibujo una bonita sonrisa que dejó a una Kula muy confundida  
  
Kula: tu crees eso?  
  
Athena: estoy segura  
  
Sin mas que decir, Kula se fue de la cafetería y sin mirar atrás sintió la mirada de Athena que la seguía por todo el cuarto  
  
Athena: lo sabía no es tan fría como parece  
  
Athena probo su almuerzo  
  
Athena: oops! esta frío, jujujujuju!  
  
Salida de la escuela 1:57 pm  
  
Malin: que tanto hablaste con esa muchacha?  
  
Athena: digamos que aclare la mayoría de mis dudas  
  
Hinako: te diste cuenta de que esa niña es un caso perdido  
  
Athena: nop *n_n* ahora me cae mucho mejor. Es mas pienso invitarla a la feria  
  
Malin: que feria?  
  
Athena: que no les dije? Habrá una feria el sábado (me olvide de decirles que era jueves, gomen) y me preguntaba si quisieran ir?  
  
Malin: claro!  
  
Hinako: si va ella yo no voy  
  
Athena: Hinako, no seas inmadura, además, si tu no vas no será lo mismo  
  
Hinako: no quiero  
  
Athena: por favor, no nos defraudes  
  
Hinako: no quiero!  
  
Athena: vamos  
  
Malin: si, Hinako, sabes que te mueres de ganas de ir  
  
Hinako: nop!  
  
Athena: si-ip no dejes que te lo impida tu orgullo  
  
Hinako: nh?  
  
Athena: n_n  
  
Hinako: esta bien iré, pero manténganme lejos de esa tal Kula  
  
Athena: de acuerdo esta decidido mañana convenceré a Kula y pasado mañana nos divertiremos en la feria.  
  
Viernes 7:24 am casa de Hinako  
  
*toc-toc-toc-toc-toc*  
  
Athena: Hinako! Despierta!  
  
*toc-toc-toc-toc-toc*  
  
Hinako: si ahí voy!  
  
Athena: hola, Hinako!  
  
Hinako: *cansada*(no entiendo como no se me ocurrió esto antes n_n') ay Athena, no me digas que ya es hora de ir a la escuela  
  
Athena: bueno, si no quieres no te lo diré *n_n*  
  
Hinako: pasa. Espérame en la cocina  
  
Athena: Hinako ya han pasado 15 minutos. Hinako?  
  
Athena pasa a la habitación de Hinako  
  
Athena: *O_o* queeeeeeee? No puedes seguir dormida, Hinako DESPIERTA!  
  
Athena no puede despertar a Hinako. Corre a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua  
  
Hinako: ta-dan! Estoy des...  
  
*oushhh* (ruido del agua)  
  
Hinako: ...pierta  
  
Athena: oops!  
  
Hinako: que tonta! *¬.¬*  
  
Athena: es que finges muy bien!, jujujujuju  
  
Hinako: bueno, vamonos! Casa de Malin 8:00 am Athena e Hinako llegan a casa de Malin y ven una nota pegada en la puerta de su casa y la lee  
  
Athena: discúlpenme chicas pero como tardaron tanto me fui a la escuela sola u_u  
  
Hinako: aaaaahhhhh ahora si que llegaremos muy tarde!!!  
  
De repente una limosina se detiene en frente de la casa de Malin. La dueña de esa limosina es...  
  
Athena e Hinako: KULA!  
  
Kula: por si no se dieron cuenta son las 8:05 am  
  
Hinako: si que nos dimos...  
  
Kula: quieren que las lleve?  
  
Athena: si claro, muchas gracias Kula  
  
Kula: mmmm- se limitó a contestar como un "de nada"  
  
Athena e Hinako subieron a la limo y emprendieron su largo viaje(ya sé que exagero al decir largo pero no se me ocurría otra cosa)  
  
Athena: wow! Que frío hace en esta limosina!  
  
Kula: así me gusta  
  
Hinako: "apuesto a que si hiciera calor se derretiría" jujujujuju!  
  
Athena: de que te ríes?  
  
Hinako: no de nada n_n solo que recordé un chiste que me dijo Malin n_n'  
  
Athena: ah!  
  
Kula: quieren algo para beber  
  
Athena e Hinako: té!  
  
Athena e Hinako se sorprendieron al ver que de un pequeño compartimento salieron dos tazas de té y un vaso con una bebida de limón con... cinco hielos!  
  
Athena: gracias!  
  
Hinako: de nada!  
  
Athena codeó a Hinako  
  
Athena: no seas mal educada!  
  
Hinako: ay, solo era una broma! Gracias, supongo  
  
Athena volvió a codear a Hinako  
  
Kula: jujujujuju!  
  
Kula: " esperen un momento, acabo de reírme por las tonterías de estas chica, que me pasa? Acaso estoy loca!!!"  
  
Athena e Hinako la miraban sorprendidas y comenzaron a reír también, Kula no pudo contenerse y volvió a reír pero fueron interrumpidas por la voz del conductor anunciándoles que ya llegaron al destino  
  
Conductor: Sta. Kula llegamos a la escuela  
  
Kula: * terminando de reír* gracias Oku  
  
Hinako: * susurrándole a Athena* lo viste, se rió  
  
Athena: que tiene de malo que se ría?  
  
Hinako: para ella debe ser un castigo, jujujujuju!  
  
Athena: basta Hinako, ella no te hizo nada!  
  
Hinako: esta bien, me detendré  
  
*riiiiiiing*  
  
8:00 am salón de Athena  
  
Hinako: fiiiu! Llegamos a tiempo  
  
Malin: wow! No puedo creer que hallan sido tan puntuales  
  
Athena: es que justo apareció Kula y nos trajo...  
  
Hinako: ...en su limo  
  
Malin: limo? Uy yo quería ir con ustedes  
  
Hinako: todo por no...  
  
Profesor: tomen asiento. Sorprendente, veo que las señoritas llegaron a tiempo  
  
Athena e Hinako: n_n'  
  
4 hs después (Que rápido pasa el tiempo O_o)  
  
*riiiing* (otra vez)  
  
Almuerzo  
  
Cafetería 12:15 am  
  
Athena: vamos, Kula a sentarnos donde están las chicas  
  
Kula: aja!  
  
Kula y Athena se sientan  
  
Athena: como es que llegaste aquí, Kula?  
  
Cuando Athena dijo esto, Kula se quedo "fría" (jijijijiji)  
  
Kula: "como es que siempre sabe que preguntarme?"  
  
Athena: Kula?  
  
Kula: quieres que te diga la verdad?  
  
Athena: sip!  
  
Kula: *tomando aire* soy una asesina profesional  
  
Athena, Hinako y Malin: QUE?! O_O  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Mk: y ahí estuvo el fic  
  
Kula: jujujujuju! Las tome por sorpresa  
  
Athena, Hinako y Malin: ToT  
  
Kula: mira Mk, hay un review  
  
Mk: bueno quiero agradecerle a mi amiga gama por haberme mandado ese hermoso review y por apoyarme. En verdad te lo agradezco de corazón T_T  
  
Kula: bueno, también queremos agradecerles a los que leyeron esta basura pero no dejaron review y no se pierdan el próximo episodio donde explicare mis razones. Saonara 


	3. No soy debil!

Valiente chica nueva  
  
Capitulo n°3  
  
No soy débil!!!  
  
Kula: *tomando aire* Soy una asesina profesional  
  
Athena, Hinako y Malin: O_O QUE?!  
  
Kula: que soy una asesina  
  
Athena: *saliendo del shock* y que tiene que ver con la pregunta que te hice  
  
Kula: te lo diré...  
  
~~* flash back *~~  
  
señorita: ven, Kula, debo decirte algo  
  
Kula: que cosa madre?  
  
Mamá de Kula: ven  
  
Kula: que pasa?  
  
Mamá de Kula: nos mudaremos  
  
Kula: por que madre?  
  
Mamá de Kula: si seguimos aquí nos descubrirán  
  
Kula: pero mamá ya no hacemos eso (no piensen mal)  
  
Mamá de Kula: pero debemos hacerlo  
  
Kula: hace 2 meses que nos retiramos  
  
Mamá de Kula: pero nuestros superiores necesitan nuestra ayuda  
  
Kula: yo no quiero madre!  
  
Mamá de Kula: yo tampoco hija, pero tenemos que hacerlo  
  
Kula: y a donde iremos, madre?  
  
Mamá de Kula: a Kioto...  
  
~* fin del flashback *~  
  
Kula: ... y por eso estoy aquí  
  
Athena: por que lo haces?  
  
Kula: porque vivo de eso!  
  
Athena: sabes que eso esta mal?  
  
Kula: obviamente, sí  
  
Athena: creo que me voy...  
  
Kula: ahora me temes?  
  
Athena: no...  
  
Kula: creo que ya no seremos "amigas", verdad?  
  
Athena: *sonrisita* yo no dije eso  
  
Luego Athena se fue de la cafetería... Hinako y Malin la siguieron  
  
Kula: "por que es tan buena?, eso la hará débil!"  
  
~ al siguiente día ~  
  
casa de Kula  
  
*riiiiiing*  
  
mamá de Kula: hola?  
  
Athena: hola, esta Kula?  
  
Mamá de Kula: quien habla?  
  
Athena: Athena, voy a la escuela con ella, quien habla?  
  
Mamá de Kula: soy Diana, la madre de Kula, quieres hablar con ella?  
  
Athena: si, please!  
  
Diana: bueno, te esperas hasta que venga?  
  
Athena: en donde esta?  
  
Diana: salió a caminar por el parque  
  
Athena: gracias!  
  
*tu-tu-tu-tu*  
  
Athena sale corriendo de su casa para dirigirse al parque.  
  
~ ya en el parque ~  
  
Athena: Kula!!  
  
Kula: Quién es?  
  
Athena: soy yo, Athena  
  
Kula: lo supe al verte  
  
Athena: que haces aquí?  
  
Kula: camino  
  
Athena: pero porque estas aquí?  
  
Kula: por nada en especial  
  
Athena: estuve pensando en lo que dijiste  
  
Kula: que cosa?  
  
Athena: tu... sabes...  
  
Kula: ah, sí!  
  
Athena: bueno, creo que tu no tienes la culpa  
  
Kula: es obvio que soy culpable  
  
Athena: no, yo creo que solo lo hiciste por cuestiones económicas, pero aún así esta mal  
  
Kula: y que?  
  
Athena: ya no lo hagas  
  
Kula:...  
  
Athena: quisiera que fueras con nosotras al parque de diversiones  
  
Kula: no te das cuenta que soy una asesina? Por que te empeñas en ser mi amiga?  
  
Athena: por la razón que te dije antes  
  
Kula: que razón?  
  
Athena: la razón de que puedes ser cálida por dentro aunque tu frialdad externa demuestre otra cosa  
  
Kula: eres muy débil!  
  
Athena: no soy débil! La amistad me hace fuerte  
  
Kula: solo son mentiras!!! De que hablas? Si al fin y al cabo tener amigos solo te trae problemas y no puedes interesarte en ti misma solo porque la amistad es la que esta primero! Eres tan débil...  
  
Athena: tu eres débil... necesitas compañía, vives en la soledad por la falta de contención y por los males que te permitieron supuestamente seguir de pie ante tus decisiones de hacerte más fuerte...  
  
Kula: no soy débil!!!  
  
Athena: eres una cobarde  
  
Kula: ...?  
  
Athena: te demostrare que la amistad no es para que pierdas tu "fuerza", sino que serás mucho más valiente de lo que te imaginas, siempre podrás contar con tus amigos, puedes tenerme confianza... iré por ti mañana a las 4:30 a tu casa, dame tu dirección  
  
Kula: *apuntando* vivo por allá en la mansión Diamond, es fácil verla... ahora me voy, adiós amiga  
  
Kula se va  
  
Athena: mansión?  
  
~ al otro día .~  
  
sábado 3:30 pm  
  
Athena: sip n_n hoy iremos al parque de diversiones, será mejor que valla a buscar a Hinako y a Malin... y Kula, casi me olvido, que tonta  
  
3:50 casa de Hinako  
  
Athena: toc toc toc, Hiiinaaakooo, vamonos!!!  
  
Hinako: en un segundo!  
  
Athena: voy a entrar...  
  
Hinako: no!!!  
  
Athena: O_o Hinako!? Usas... pañales???  
  
Hinako: u///u no son pañales, es mi ropa interior para dormir  
  
Athena: ... jujujujuju!!! Que gracioso te queda  
  
Hinako se viste  
  
Hinako: vamos por Malin  
  
Athena: Sí... jujujujuju!!!  
  
Hinako: _ ya basta!  
  
Casa de Malin 4:18 pm  
  
Malin: de acuerdo, hora de divertirse!!!  
  
Athena: :no, aun debemos ir por Kula  
  
Hinako: ella irá?!  
  
Athena: sip n_n  
  
Hinako: pero...  
  
Athena: nada de peros, vamos!  
  
Casa de Kula 4:35pm  
  
Athena: Kula-chan! n_n  
  
Kula: *abriendo la puerta y luego serrándola tras de sí* llegas tarde!  
  
Athena: ay, Kula-chan! solo fueron minutos de retraso n_nU  
  
Hinako: revisa si no tiene un arma  
  
Athena: Hinako, no te preocupes, ella no te matará... seré yo la que te mate si no te callas!  
  
Hinako: esta bién!  
  
~ Ya en el parque de diversiones ~  
  
parque de diversiones de Kioto 5:24 pm  
  
Malin: llegamos!!!  
  
Hinako: iré a la montaña rusa!  
  
Malin: yo iré a comprar algodón de azúcar, quien quiere? n_n  
  
Athena e Hinako: yop!!! n_n  
  
Malin: demen su dinero n_n  
  
Athena e Hinako: creímos que tu invitabas T_T  
  
Kula: yo invito...  
  
Athena, Hinako y Malin: O_o que!?  
  
Athena: no te preocupes Kula-chan n_nU Malin invitará  
  
Malin: yo no dije eso...  
  
Kula: como quieras!  
  
Malin: T_T  
  
Después de lo del algodón de azúcar...  
  
Malin: aquí tienen T_T  
  
Hinako: Malin, vamos a la montaña rusa!  
  
Malin: oky n_n  
  
Athena: Kula-chan, vamos a la casa de la risa! (ya saben, esa donde hay espejos graciosos)  
  
Kula: bien! Y deja de decirme Kula-chan! es molesto!  
  
Athena: bien, Kula-chan!  
  
~ Ya en la casa de la risa ~  
  
Athena se acerca a un espejo  
  
Athena: jujujujuju!!! Me veo muy delgada en este espejo  
  
Kula se acerca a uno  
  
Athena: jujujujuju!!! Mírate kula-chan, estas bien gordita y chiquita  
  
Kula: que molestia!  
  
Athena: vamos mas al centro, ahí se ve mejor!  
  
Kula: ...  
  
~ en el centro de la casa ~  
  
al entrar a ese cuarto, Kula se siente perturbada...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Mk: ahí está!  
  
Kula: mmm  
  
G@m@: si que tardaste con este capítulo  
  
Mk: si que tardaste para mandarme un review ¬¬  
  
G@m@: es que me dio pereza n_nU  
  
Mk: si, claro!  
  
Athena: bueno, en el próximo capítulo, Kula se sumergirá en angst así que no se lo pierdan  
  
G@m@: espero que no tardes demasiado!  
  
Mk: no lo haré ¬¬... y gracias por el review  
  
G@m@: de nada n_n  
  
Athena: disculpen la tardanza y gracias por quedarse  
  
Kula: dejen reviews!  
  
Tanai: hasta pronto! n_n  
  
G@m@: hey! Que haces aquí Tanai?  
  
Mk: sayonara! 


End file.
